


Together

by TheCrowDawg



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrowDawg/pseuds/TheCrowDawg
Summary: All is peaceful, or so it seems





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first SQ attempt. It's short and fluffy and hopefully good. Let me know how I did!
> 
> I don't own any rights to the show or these characters. Things would be very different if I did.

All was quiet in Storybrooke at two-thirty in the morning. The town was asleep, save for a few stragglers making their way home from Rabbit Hole. The full moon shone serenely, casting a glow that even outsiders could only describe as being magical. There was no sign of danger or evil lurking anywhere.

 

In fact, it had been some time since the town had seen any menace other than an overly enthusiastic Dalmatian running through the streets.

 

Which was why the noble Sheriff and Savior of Storybrooke could not figure out what had pulled her from her sleep.  Emma lay quietly in bed, straining to hear anything above the barely audible snores coming from the woman next to her, but there was nothing.  So why the hell was she awake?

 

Then she heard it.  And she felt it.  The unmistakable rumbling of her ever hungry stomach.

 

Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud as her stomach growled again, this time a bit louder. She leaned up slightly to see if her fiancée had heard it and was relieved to see Regina was still sleeping peacefully.  No doubt the brunette would make sarcastic yet affectionate comments about the blonde's appetite were she awake.

 

Rolling onto her back, Emma contemplated her options. As tempting as it was to simply summon food to the bed, the lecture about making a mess that she would likely receive made her wince. Sighing quietly, she turned and pressed a kiss to the tan shoulder next to her before sliding off the bed, taking care to press her warm pillow against Regina's back.

 

Dressing in a tank top and flannel pajama pants, she padded over to the door. Seeing that she was successful in not waking her beloved, she grinned as she slipped out of their room and made her way down to the kitchen.

 

Opening the refrigerator, it did not take her long to spot the plate she was looking for.  She chuckled as she unwrapped the cold lasagna, thinking about how Regina, after one too many arguments about eating lasagna straight from the pan, had started leaving one good-sized portion on a plate in case the blonde had a late-night craving.

 

As she ate her snack, Emma could not help but marvel at how amazing thing were.  Just a couple years earlier, anyone who would have suggested that Savior destined to be the enemy of the Evil Queen would turn out to be the same Queen's True Love and happy ending would have been wrapped in a straitjacket and thrown into a padded room somewhere. Yet here they were, two years after the Sheriff and the Mayor had fallen in love and six months after Emma had moved into the mansion, and the whole town could not be happier for them.

 

With a full heart, and a full stomach, Emma rinsed off her plate and fork and put them in the dishwasher. But as she made her way back up the stairs, she once again heard a noise that made her freeze.  Creeping down the hall, she stopped when she heard the noise coming from behind a certain door. Her heart clenched as she realized what the noise was.   _Poor kid_ , she thought as she eased open the door to fulfill her duty, not as the Savior or Sheriff, but as a mother.

* * *

The warm light of the early morning sun slowly roused Regina from a deep sleep.  A serene smile graced her lips as she slid back into the body behind her, only to frown when she realized the weight felt wrong.  Rolling over, she chuckled as she gazed upon the pillow.   _Emma must have been called to an incident_  she mused, but when she looked over at the alarm clock, she also saw the blonde's badge, gun, police radio and cell phone.

 

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the phone.  Ever since Emma had sprained her ankle on an early morning run two months ago, Regina was adamant that the younger woman carry her phone no matter what.   _If she's gone out without it again_...

 

She shook her head.  No, Emma was likely sleeping downstairs, either in front of the TV or with a book on her chest.  Wherever she was, Regina knew that she was alright.  The former Queen would know if something was wrong with her True Love.

 

Rolling out of bed, she put on her favorite silk pajamas and stepped out of the room with the intention of going to the kitchen to start the coffee.  However, she was sidetracked by the partially open door to Henry's bedroom, an unusual sight given that he normally slept with the door shut. Worried that something was wrong, she peeked into the room.  The sight that greeted her made her heart melt.

 

Henry was peacefully sleeping on his back, his soft snores indicating no distress.  Emma was curled up next to him, holding his hand in a reassuring grip.  Regina knew immediately that Henry must have had a nightmare.  Since she had not heard him cry out, Emma had probably been up at the time and had gone in to comfort their son, falling asleep by his side.

 

Given the horrors they all had lived through, nightmares were an unfortunately common occurrence.  But while their was nothing that could be done to prevent them, the family made sure that no one in their home suffered through them alone. Comfort and love were always there in every form possible, from hot cocoa to a protective embrace.

 

Smiling at the loves of her life, Regina turned and quietly made her way down to the kitchen.  After getting the coffee maker started, she turned her attention to gathering everything she needed to make the family's traditional Sunday breakfast of apple pancakes, eggs and bacon.  She smirked when she opened the fridge and saw that the plate of lasagna was no longer there.   _So that's why she was up_.  Chuckling, she pulled out the eggs and bacon and set them on the counter just as the coffee maker completed its task.  She merrily poured two cups of coffee before she went up to check on mother and son.

 

The brunette arrived back at Henry's door to see Emma was awake and standing over the sleeping boy.  The blonde leaned over and gently kissed the teenager's head before turning to find her girlfriend standing in the doorway. The eyes that Regina loved so much lit up as she made her way to the door, walking into the tender embrace her fiancée offered. 

 

"I missed you in our bed, but I see you were needed elsewhere," Regina whispered as she gently rubbed the blonde's back.

 

Emma nodded and steered them out into the hallway, quietly shutting the door behind them. "I was up getting something to eat-" she paused to glare at Regina, who was snickering at the younger woman's endless desire for food- "and I heard him when I was coming back to our room. I couldn't let him suffer like that," she finished softly, her voice laced with memories of the nightmares she had been forced to process alone growing up.

 

Regina, who was all too familiar with those kind of nightmares, pulled the other woman closer. "I know, my love," she murmured, pressing a kiss to blonde hair. "I know you will always be there for our son. You are a wonderful mother, Emma Swan."

 

The two women kissed sweetly before making their way to the kitchen to start their day, knowing that Henry would be up to join them shortly. While they didn't know what they would do after breakfast, they knew they would do anything the same way they battled their inner demons. Together.

* * *


End file.
